High speed dating
by Blushweaver
Summary: President Lory forces Kyoko and half of LME to participate in a speed dating event. Kyoko is horrified! She's never even been on a date before. And what's wrong with these men that they're asking for her number? What will Ren do once he finds out whats going on? Short-ish story.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Skip beat. Just the story is mine.**

**My first attempt at fan fiction. Still working out some quirks. (Don't run away. You won't regret it. XD)**

* * *

><p>Kyoko immediately knew that whatever was happening, it had definitely been cooked up by the president. She also knew that she didn't want to have anything to do with it. She had just entered LME and found that the entrance had been stuffed full of tables and chairs. Each table had two chairs on opposite sides, and they were lined up in several rows. There were men and women at each table, each interacting with each other in varying degrees. Some were talking animatedly, while others were pointedly ignoring each other. And at the center of each table was a single rose in a vase. Whatever this was, it involved her worst enemy. Love<p>

Kyoko turned to walk right out the door, and promptly ran into the president.

"Why Mogami-kun, where are you going?" he asked.

_Anywhere but here _she thought "I actually forgot something at home, and now I need to leave." she said, then attempted to run past him.

"Whatever it is, we can get for you." said the president. He grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around. He forcible marched her towards a podium where a man in a butler outfit was showing people to their tables.

"I would like you to participate with our little activity." He seemed to be unfazed at her attempts to escape. The grip on her shoulders was too tight.

"And what is this activity?" she asked.

"Speed dating!"

Kyoko cocked her head.

"Speed dating?"

Noticing her confusion, the president started explaining.

"Speed dating is exactly what it sounds like. It's like going on a date, but much faster." he said. "Seems to be a common thing in America. Look, here is what you do. First you take a number" He grabbed a pink tag from the podium, and fastened it on Kyoko's shirt. Her number was 23. "Next, you fill out some information. Just basic stuff like name, age, profession yada yada. Then hand it to the person in charge."

He handed the butler a piece of paper, and to her horror, she saw that it was already filled out with her information. She was now positive that he had set this up for his love me girls.

Lory was still explaining the rules.

"Once everything's set and you're registered, you are then seated at a table were a man will come and sit with you. You will have a 9 minuet date. Then after the 9 minutes are up-"

At that moment, a loud ding sounded. It came from a call bell the butler had hit. The people at the tables started to move.

"Ah good timing." said the president. He grabbed Kyoko again and lead her to a table. "This is your table, when you hear the bell, you have one minuet to say good byes and move. All the men move to the table on the right while you stay put. The next date starts once the second bell rings"

Kyoko sat down, feeling more panicked by the second.

"You mean I have to go on lots of 9 minuets dates?" she said, unable to keep the terror from her voice. She had never been on a date before in her life. Now she was expected to go on several?

"Don't worry." said the president, winking. "What you do is up to you. You can talk or ignore them, whatever you wish. But here's the thing." he leaned in closer, lowering his voice. "You are not allowed to leave until you get at least 5 numbers and 1 date. At least!"

The color drained from her face.

"P-President, I can't do this." she said.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"N-no."

The next bell rang

"Then you will complete this activity." said Lory, pointing his finger at her. "This is a love me assignment, and if you don't do it, I will dock you all the points you got this past year."

Kyoko's mouth dropped. She couldn't believe him. Before she could protest, he had left.

Still struggling to regain herself, a person sat in the chair in front of her.

"Hello." said the man, smiling. "My name's Shoji Shinozaki."

He had dark short hair and a small scar on his cheek. But he looked friendly, eyes warm and kind. She guessed her was probably in his mid twenties.

"Mine's Ky-Kyoko." she said, managing to get half of her face to smile. It looked like she was having a stroke.

The man raised an eyebrow.

"I saw that you just got started." He said "I'm guessing that the president didn't give you much time to think about it before throwing you in here. He's always kinda hard to follow."

Kyoko's eyes went wide. A kindred soul!

"I'm still not completely sure whats happening. But I think I fell for a trap." she muttered.

The man laughed. He had a nice laugh, one that made you smile when you heard it.

"Yeah well, at least half of us are in the same boat." Shinozaki said. "Guess he's not satisfied with just bothering the love me section."

"I apologize for his behavior." she said, attempting to bow despite being seated at a table.

"It's not anything you have to apologize for." he said gesturing with his hand. "Besides, I'm glad to have the opportunity to meet you. I've always wanted to talk to you."

Kyoko was surprised. "You know me?" she said, completely missing the hint.

Shinozaki nodded. "Sure. You and Kanae-san are famous after all. I see you pass by my office all the time. And besides. I saw your commercial and Mio In the dark moon. You were quite astounding I must say."

"Thank you very much." she said, again attempting to bow.

"Sure thing."

Shinozaki smiled. Kyoko had completely relaxed. They continued to talk, and she found out he worked in one of the financial offices in LME. He had moved from Kyoto after graduating high school, then going to college near by. He had gotten his job through a connection with his friend. They talked easily wandering from subject to subject. Thank goodness she hadn't been paired up with a weird person for her first round. Shinozaki-san was a nice guy, she decided.

The bell rang, making Kyoko jump.

"That was much faster then I thought that would be." she said, resting a hand on her heart.

Shinozaki laughed agreeing with her.

"Well then." said Kyoko. "I stay here I think. It was nice to meet you Shinozaki-san."

"It was nice to meet you too." he said. Then hesitated.

"Could I get your number?"

The question threw her so off guard she couldn't answer.

Shinozaki, stood up obviously embarrassed. "Never mind." he said. "I'll see you later Kyoko-san."

"T-thats not it." she said, feeling her face go red. "I was just surprised. That's all."

Shinozaki relaxed. He sat back down, taking a piece of paper from the center of the table. Kyoko only just noticed them there. He wrote something down then handed it to her.

"My number and email address." he said, winking at her. "Send me a message some time. I'd love to get to know you better."

She took it, thanking him. Then he left.

_Someone actually asked for my number_ She thought in wonder. He must have something wrong with him, despite seeming so normal. She didn't have time to get over the shock when another person came to the table. They sat down and she had to start the whole process over.

_This is going to be a long day. _She thought with a sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the favorites, reviews and followers. I might jumped up in down with glee at your kind words. So I shall repay you all by giving you more story. Please enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Six men later, Kyoko felt like she was finally starting to get the hang of it. Greet, exchange names and professions. Make comments about said professions. If that didn't go anywhere, ask about hobbies or movies they liked. Once someone had asked about her family. She had briefly told them her situation, which caused the conversation to die for the last five minuets of their date. She had learned to side step the question in the future.<p>

The most surprising part to her was that half of the men had asked for her number. She had consented to two of them, refusing the other one as he'd been creepy. She originally thought it was going to be impossible for her to get 5 numbers, yet she already had two. There was obviously something wrong with these men.

Kyoko said goodbye to her most recent date, (a 30 year old man that was wise enough to not hit on her), when the next person came up. They plopped down in the seat, causing it and the table to clatter. The man had light brown spiky hair and several piercings. His clothes were ripped and dark, sporting some sort of band logo. His style wasn't quite punk, but was about one step away from it. She guessed he was probably around her age.

The guy was grinding his teeth, not looking at Kyoko.

"H-hello." she said, nervous.

He glared at her, then clicked his tongue. Kyoko thought she heard him mutter something along the lines of "Why did I end up with the ugly one."

Kyoko clenched her jaw. Sure she was plain, but he didn't need to be so mean about it. His whole aura was reminding her of a certain musician she had a grudge against. She decided to not even bother with him, and instead looked around.

There were even more people now, new tables being set out to accommodate them all. Most people were talking. To her embarrassment she even saw a couple making out. The couples on either side were desperately trying to ignore the display of affection, but their eyes kept glancing at the scene beside them.

A familiar "Mo!" sounded behind her and she spun in her seat. Behind her and over one table was her best friend.

"Moko-san!"

The dark haired woman was extremely upset, Kyoko could tell. Yet she managed to look beautiful while doing it. Her poor date was attempting to make conversation, but her arms were folded, lips pursed as if to seal away her voice. Upon hearing Kyoko's voice, she looked at Kyoko. Then she glowered even further.

"Why didn't you warn me about this?" she growled. "You should have told me to stay home."

"But I didn't know about it." said Kyoko, a little confused.

Kanae pointed to the number on Kyoko's chest.

"Number 23." she said, then pointed to her own pink tag. "Number 58. You've been here much longer then me. You could have told me to stay home sick."

"But it would have been rude to txt during a date."said Kyoko. Even she knew that, despite never been on a date before.

"You have no problem ignoring your date right now."

"He ignored me first." she said, feeling defensive. "Are you having any problems getting numbers?"

Kanae held up three pieces of paper. "And I got my date already."

Kyoko wasn't surprised. "It's only natural sense you're so beautiful. I haven't been asked on a date yet. Wish you could tell me your secrets."

Kanae smirked. She had a soft spot for her fellow Love me member, despite her occasionally alarming behavior. Flattery never hurt either. Her irritation drifted away, and she sighed, pushing her hair back from her face. How could she expect Kyoko of all people to not take a task seriously. Even if it was completely obnoxious, unnecessary and degrading. This was more of a task for seasoned veterans.

The thought gave her an idea.

"Why not get some help from Natsu?" Said Kanae

Kyoko blinked "But that wouldn't be fair to the guys. They're here to date me, not Natsu."

"It's not like you're going to call any of these men back anyway." said Kanae, waving her hand. "Besides, Natsu is a part of you. And anyone that dates you will have to get used to your habit of becoming your characters on occasion. At least use her to get your date."

Kyoko was still considering this when the man at her table said something.

"You're Natsu from Box R?"

Surprised, Kyoko sat back in her seat facing him properly and nodded.

The man looked unconvinced. He was leaning back in his chair, arms crossed and looking entirely unimpressed.

"You don't look anything like her." he said. "Natsu is sexy and mysterious. You're just a plain noodle."

The nickname wasn't new to her, but she still didn't like hearing it.

"Sorry to disappoint, but with the help of Princess Rosa, I am Natsu."

He raised his eyebrows. "Prove it."

Something about this man brought out her competitive nature. Probably his similarities to that scum Fuwo Sho. She couldn't suppress her desire to show him up. Summoning Natsu's soul, she let it possess her.

Kyoko's eyes became narrow and a calculating gleam entering them. She flipped her hair to the side, relaxing into the chair. She tilted her head, resting her fingers against her cheek. Legs crossed, she peered up at her date, then drew her lips into a playful smirk.

"This should be enough to convince someone like you." she purred.

The punk's eyes bulged from their sockets. In short, the man was start struck. Natsu, his long time crush was in the flesh before him.

"N-Natsu-sama." he finally managed to say. "It's an honor to meet you."

"I'm sure it is." said Natsu. "Or at least It would be if you would actually introduce yourself."

"Makino Tokaji."

"Makino?" she said. "Are you related to Makino Honami?" She played Yuka Sudo in 'Box R' along side her Natsu.

"She's my cousin."

Ahh. At least she knew where the nickname plain noodle had come from. This could be fun indeed. Natsu smiled at her new target. Surely her 'Nakama' could forgive her for having a bit of fun with her cousin.

She adjusted herself in her seat, now sitting with both elbows on the table. Fingers laced together, she rested her chin on the back of her hands, leaning forward. The man now had a good view down her shirt. Though Kyoko was always modest so almost no cleavage could be seen. Almost.

"What a coincidence." Said Natsu, pointedly ignoring his stunned face. He was attempting to keep his eyes level with hers but they kept wandering downward. "It must be fate. Your cousin was just talking about you last week. She was attempting to set up a blind date between us." In reality, Makino Honami had been trying to set up the date with Sudo Yuka. She figured her cousin would be disappointed in the plain noodle despite being Natsu.

"That was you?" he said, irritated. "But she said she hadn't been trying to set me up with Natsu."

"Makino-san does like to tease sometimes."

"Then can we go on that date?" he said eagerly.

She was about to answer when a hand rested on her shoulder. She looked up and was shocked to see Tsuruga Ren. Or at least Kyoko was. Natsu was just annoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Whats going on Moga- I mean Natsu-san." said Ren, noticing she was in character.

Natsu gave him a flat stare before turning away. It was just about to start getting fun too.

"We're on a date." She waved her hand towards the podium near the front of the room. "If you want a turn you'll have to get a number."

"Wha-?"

The bell rang.

"Darn." said Makino Tokaji "Stupid bell." he glared at Ren for a moment before holding out a hand to Natsu "Give me your contact information so we can talk later."

Beside her, Natsu could feel the surprise and anger radiating from Ren. His hand was still on her shoulder. But it was no longer resting. Instead it was gripping her as if to claim his position beside her.

Natsu smiled.

The man was so obvious

"I don't usually give my number to men unless I know then well." said Natsu "You never know who could end up being a stalker. But-" she held up a finger to silence his protest "I make it my business never say 'no' to taking a man's number."

_Especially those that can amuse me. _She thought.

Excited, Makino Tokaji wrote down his number ignoring Ren's irritation. He handed it to Natsu, who took it between her middle and index finger.

"Call me" He said, casting another quick glare at Ren before leaving.

"You really shouldn't use Natsu when doing this." said Ren. He didn't look too happy

Natsu peered up at him, placing the paper against her lips in a seductive manor.

"Jealous much?"

"Just concerned." he said. But Natsu wasn't fooled. His poker face might be working, but his body language was telling a different story. Muscles tense, hand still on her shoulder, body angled towards her. He was an open book.

She was about to tease him again when the president popped out of nowhere.

"Ren! I'm glad you could make it!" said Lory. "We're short on girls and I'm sure quite a few would join after seeing you participating."

"President." said Ren, expression turning darker by the second. "If this is what I think it is, I don't-"

"Come on now don't be such a stick in the mud." said the president, placing an arm around Tsuruga Ren and leading him away. "You've always been such a boring person. A little fun can't hurt anyone. Oh, and Mogami-kun." he stopped, turning to talk to Natsu. "Using your acting is cheating. You have to get an extra phone number to make up for the one you just got."

Natsu's soul popped out of Kyoko. This was partly due from what the president had said. But mostly it was because of the expression on Tsuruga Ren's face. The gentlemanly smile was out in full force, hiding the inner rage she sensed within him.

"What was that I just heard?" said Ren. He pushed the president away, hand gripping Lory's shirt. It looked like an innocent gesture to most, but to Kyoko, it looked like a threat. "What sort of unreasonable things are you plotting this time?"

Lory was unfazed. He began walking towards the podium again, dragging Ren along.

"Plotting? I'm not sure what you mean. This is just a nice activity for my love starved staff. There needs to be romance in everyone's life. Its-"

They were too far away for her to make out what they were saying anymore. But she could still see them. The fake smile on Ren's face kept getting brighter.

She was starting to feel sick.

"Miss Kyoko-san?"

To her surprise, there was someone sitting in the seat across from her. He looked a little younger then her. His clothes were fashionable and trendy, hair swooped to one side. Defiantly a young model, she thought.

"Ah sorry." she said, realizing she had been rude. "I was just distracted for a moment..." she trailed off, watching as Ren got a number and walked towards a table. She wasn't the only one. Several eyes on the outskirts of the room were following him. Most of the women were waiting to see where he sat so they could place themselves strategically. The podium was mobbed by them a moment later.

The boy across from Kyoko saw what she had been looking at then sighed.

"Now the rest of us have no chance with any of the girls." he muttered darkly.

"I'm sorry." said Kyoko again, giving a slight bow.

"Naw I get it." he said, his next words laced with sarcasm. "It is Tsuruga Ren after all. One smile from him and all the women in the room swoon."

"Not that smile." she said, still watching Ren. The sparkles around him were suffocating. It sent a shiver down back. "You should run when he smiles like that at you."

The boy rested his chin on his hand, studying the girl. She was sweating, hands clenched on the table. _What a weird women. _He thought. _She's so nervous just because he's in the same room as her._ There should be a limit to how shy a person could be. Regardless, it was useless for him to try with her. Which was too bad. He had been interested in getting to know The angel from Sho's PV. It probably wasn't her anyway, despite his friends insistence. The girl before him was too plain.

The rest of the minuets ticked by in silence. Then the bell rang

"Guess that's the end of that." said the model, standing up

Kyoko shot to her feet.

"I'm so sorry. I was being horribly rude." she said, bowing her head.

"It's fine." he said, but Kyoko shook her head.

"No it's not fine." she huffed. "I should have been paying attention to you. It's completely unacceptable behavior. I should be ashamed to call myself an actress for not taking this task seriously. So please accept my apology."

"Err right." he said, completely nonplussed. "I'll see you later."

He walked to the next table, and Kyoko sat down, mentally kicking myself.

_Stupid, stupid. _She thought. _You're just like all the other girls, letting herself get distracted just because a handsome man is in the room. How disgraceful. You need to pull yourself together and ignore him. _Determined to keep herself together, she concentrated on the next person that sat down before her.

It was easier said then done. With every rotation of the bell, Ren would move closer towards towards her. Which meant his dark aura would get closer as well. She managed to keep most of her attention on the men before her, but sometimes she would catch her eyes starting to drift towards Ren. What she saw didn't make her too happy.

Every "date" was flirting unashamedly. They used all the tricks in the book. Laughing, fluttering their (fake) eyelashes at them, touching and play hitting. Basic body language that said _"I'm all yours. All you have to do is ask."_

It was impossible for her to tell what was making her more sick. The shamelessness of these women, Ren's gentlemanly smile, or her own jealousy. Yes, she had to admit her own jealousy, bitter though it was.

When the next bell rang, she thought it was going to be impossible to concentrate. Ren was now sitting at the table beside to her. But she was surprised by the person who took the chair opposite her.

"Yo, Kyoko-chan."

"Hikaru-san!"

The leader of Bridge Rock smiled. Hikaru Ishibashi was the oldest of the three hosts and also the shortest. She was glad to see a familiar face.

"What brings you down here?" said Kyoko. Hikaru usually stayed around TBM studios and she had never seen him at LME specifically.

"I heard from a friend what was going on." said Hikaru. "So I decided to check things out."

"You actually wanted to do this?"

"Sure. I thought it seemed like fun. You can meet a lot a people and get a date at the same time."

"I wouldn't think Hikaru-san would have trouble getting dates. Bridge Rock is popular after all."

Hikaru just laughed nervously. In truth, he had been rejected many times by the women sitting in front of him. But when he had heard about what was going on and that Kyoko had been in the midst, he had hurried over immediately.

"I can't help but think Kyoko-chan wouldn't normally participate in something like this." said Hikaru.

"Believe me, I'd escape if I could." she said sighing. "But the president threatened me and now I can't leave until I get 5- well now 6 phone numbers and a date."

Kyoko was unaware of the ammo she had just given Hikaru. Or that Tsuruga Ren was listening to their conversation the next table away. The president had told Ren the terms set for Kyoko, and he had suspected Hikaru's intentions when the two had started talking. His suspicions were confirmed in the next moment.

"Have you gotten a date yet?" asked Hikaru

Kyoko shoot her head.

"Then would you like to go on a date with me?"

There was a loud bang, and they both turned to look at the table beside them. Ren, in his haste to stand up had it hit his knee on the table. He was clutching his knee, momentarily stunned by the pain.

"Tsuruga-san, are you alright?" asked Kyoko. She went to kneel down beside him, Ren's date and Hikaru hovering close by.

"I'm f-fine Mogami-san." said Ren, teeth clenched.

"Should I get you some ice?" said Kyoko.

"Actually..." he said, thinking fast. "I think I would appreciate that very much."

"I'll be right back." said Kyoko, and she ran off. There was a kitchen on the second floor. The freezer should have some ice in it.

Hikaru watched Kyoko go before turning to confront Ren.

"Did you do that on purpose?"

"Even I'm not that clever." said Ren. "I just know how to make use of an opportunity, much like you."

Hikaru stared at him, then laughed.

"Fair enough. I'll just have to try again another time."

Ren didn't say anything.

Ren's date sulked. _What is wrong with all these men? _She thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyoko hurried back to the foyer, a bag of ice in her hands. She spotted Ren sitting on a bench on the outskirts of the room.

"Here's the ice." she said, handing it to him. He thanked her and placed it on his knee. He was surprised at how much it helped. Apparently he had hit it harder then he thought, adrenaline numbing most of the pain until now.

"Why did you move? You shouldn't have stressed it yet." said Kyoko, sitting down beside him on the bench. She was glad to get away from the game for a while, and admittedly, glad Ren had detached as well.

"I didn't want to be in the way." said Ren. "I didn't even want to participate in the first place."

"Did the president force you to play as well? "

"Not really. I was just concerned for you."

It was the truth. The president hadn't forced him. All he had done well tell Ren the conditions he had set for Kyoko. That had been enough for him to join. Like h*ll he was going to let Kyoko end up on a date with a stranger.

Kyoko immediately felt guilty.

"I'm sorry for getting you pulled into my mess." she said. "You really shouldn't have worried. I'd have been fine."

"It's not your fault." said Ren. If anything it was his for not making any moves on her. "It's not like you asked me to join. Besides, I managed to enjoy myself"

Kyoko seriously doubted it.

They sat for a while in silence before Kyoko spoke.

"Sorry."

"For what? " said Ren.

"What Natsu said earlier. About you being jealous." Kyoko hung her head, not daring to look at her senpai. "Natsu is too confident with herself. She assumes all men are interested in her romantically. But It's obvious you're just concerned for me as your kōhai."

"She isn't wrong." muttered Ren.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, I was thinking." he paused for a moment. "I'm sure you could have avoided this game if you had really wanted to. Though It would have taken some extreme measures. Why didn't you stop the president from making you participate?"

Kyoko froze. _How does he see through me so easily? _She thought. _I wonder if he knows how I feel as well._ She was glad Ren was acting normal for her sake, but it also made her sad. It meant he didn't see her that way if he did know.

"I'm not sure if you'll approve of my reason." said Kyoko

"Which is?"

"I... thought it would be a good experience."

Ren was troubled.

"A good experience?" he said. "Are you talking about for acting. Or are you interested in falling in love again?"

"I wasn't." she said, and then mentally kicked herself. It sounded like she _was_ in love. Which admittedly was true. Ren looked surprised.

"I mean I've been thinking about maybe giving love another try." said Kyoko, stopping the possible misunderstanding. "I'll probably have to act as a girl in love eventually, so doing these dates was a good opportunity for some quick experience. And I can't become an official actress until I graduate from Love Me by regaining the ability to love. So it would improve the direction of my career in every way, even if it is a little uncomfortable, degrading and shameless."

Ren oddly, looked disappointed. Natsu's soul whispered to her, but she brushed it aside before the thought could take root.

"I guess it makes sense, all things considered." said Ren. "After your previous experience with love to think logically before plunging into the fire. Though I will warn you..." he stared at her intently. "Sometimes It creeps up on you, despite your protests."

_Just like your crush on the high school girl. _She thought. _And just like my crush on you._

Her spirit sunk, and Ren watched with little pleasure. This was not the way he wanted the conversation to go. To make love sound like taxes; A helpful tool, yet no one liked paying the price. He wanted her to be comfortable with falling in love for the sake of loving the other person. Not for acting purposes. That was a recipe for disaster.

Ren studied the girl sitting beside him. She was biting her lip, head down and eyes distant. Strands of hair fell across her face, temping him to brush them away. The more he fell for her, the more irresistible she became. If he was truly honest with himself, he just wanted her to love him.

"Mogami-san..."

A bell rang, but it wasn't the usual call bell. This sounded like a gong, shaking the room and making his teeth chatter.

"Your attention everyone, if you could just look up here."

The president was standing on a stage where the receptionist's desk had been. It was anyone's guess how it had got there. Lory was beaming at the crowd, arms wide and inviting. In his hand he held a drum mallet, undoubtedly the one that had hit the gong on the stage.

"It's been roughly two hours sense we started our little game." said Lory his voice booming over the crowd, a mic hooked up to him. "I think it's time to rattle things a little bit. So first things first. Lets get rid of these obnoxious tables."

Butlers came out of nowhere and started moving tables and chairs out of the way.

"Come one." said Ren standing. He placed the ice in a nearby trashcan. "Lets use the opportunity to slip away. I think we've both had enough for one day."

Kyoko agreed, and the two of them made it half way across the room before they were stopped.

"Oh and I think I should mention." said the president's voice over the speakers. "For those of you who have assignments, you should consider the consequences before slipping away."

The crowd was completely confused, but Kyoko and Ren stopped dead in their tracks. Lory didn't look at them, but it was clear who the message was for and what it entailed.

_If you don't stay, I promise to make you regret it._

Ren and Kyoko exchanged looks, dread coursing through them. They knew there was no chance to escape anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Lory just can't leave things alone can he? hehe.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Once the tables were cleared away, the president spoke again.

"Now that we have room, I want everyone to find a partner. Make sure you pick someone you're interested in. This is your chance to get to know the person that sparked your interest."

Kyoko was instantly in panic mode. How was she suppose to find a partner that was interested in her? This was going to be impossible. But she shouldn't have worried.

"Would you like to partner up with me?" said Ren.

Kyoko looked up at her savior, with every intention to accept. Then she hesitated.

"No Tsuraga-san." she said. "You should partner up with someone you want to."

"But I want be your partner."

Kyoko was about to reply, but at that moment several women appeared. They were all vying for Rens attention, asking him if he had a partner and to partner up with one of them.

"I'm sorry girls," said Ren. But I already have a partner." he gestured towards Kyoko

All the women looked at Kyoko. Their eyes went up and down, gauging their rival. A couple smirked, undoubtedly deciding she was no match for them.

Kyoko actually recognized one of the women clinging to Ren's arm. She had long curly hair and immaculate makeup. The nails resting on her senpai's shoulder were colored and shaped. Her dress was stylish ending above her knees, showing off her legs. Mizuki Ai had always been picky about her appearance. She had been a guest actress on Box R last week. Kyoko didn't know Mizuki-san well, but she had thought her silly.

"Oh I'm sorry Kyoko-san." said Mizuki, hand covering her mouth in shock. "I didn't realize you liked Tsuruga-san as well."

"That's not it Mizuki-san!" Kyoko protested. "I don't see Tsuruga-san like that. It would be highly inappropriate as his kohai. There's nothing between us."

Unknown to Kyoko, her declaration was killing Ren, stabbing him with every word.

"That's good." said Ai. "Then would you mind lending him to me?"

The other girls voiced the same desire.

_She got me. _Thought Kyoko, not trusting that innocent smile. Kyoko was apprehensive to let Ren go, for more reason then one. But she had backed herself into a corner. To her relief, Ren came to her rescue again.

"I'm sorry Ai-san," said Ren. Apparently he knew her as well. "But this partnership is beneficial to both of us. Neither of us came into this game willingly, and I have no intention of pursuing a relationship at the moment. So I think it would be better for everyone if those of us who don't want to be here stick together."

It was Kyoko's turn to wilt at his words. Of course this was bothering him. She had got him stuck in the game in the first place.

The women dispersed, quickly trying to grab other men before they ran out, but not before throwing death glares at Kyoko.

Ren spotted a few men looking at Kyoko. One in particular seemed to be considering coming over. He had a light scar on his cheek and dark hair. Ren stepped a little closer to her, politely staring at the man. The man held up in hands in a quiet surrender and walked off.

Oblivious to what had just happened, Kyoko looked around the room. Most people had partners by now. A couple stragglers were opting out, their desired partners already taken. She spotted Kanae, and to her surprise Yashiro was with her.

She pointed him out to Ren.

"I didn't know Yashiro was here." she said

"Huh." said Ren. "Neither did I." It looked like the two of them were partners. Ren thought Yashiro was taking a break, sense they had the day off. Ren's objective at coming to LME today had been to see Kyoko. At least it had been until he saw the mess she had gotten into.

Kyoko waved at them, but they didn't see her. The two were in deep conversation.

"Alright" said the presidents voice. "Now that we all have partners, the staff will hand out some necessary tools for our next activity."

The butlers were walking around the room, handing out small boxes. Kyoko took one, and opened it, Ren looking over her shoulder.

Inside were a pair of silver handcuffs and a box of chocolate pocky.

Kyoko was completely confused, while Ren had to quickly banish several dirty thoughts.

_I'm going to kill that man. _Thought Ren. He didn't know what to expect, but he was not looking forward to it.

"I'm sure many of you are confused." said Lory. "But not to worry, I will explain. First you will handcuff yourself to your partner."

Kyoko looked up at Ren, unable to keep the horror from her eyes. Something about the idea prickled at her nerves.

Ren saw her fear and mentally sighed. He was the one in the most distress here.

"Here Mogami-san." he said, taking out the handcuffs. With a small click, he locked one side onto his left hand, then locked the other onto her right.

"Once you've done that." said Lory. "You will be using the pocky to play the pocky game."

Kyoko was again confused. Ren wanted to throw a chair at Lory.

"For those of you that don't know this game, let me explain." the president continued. "Each person places one end of a pocky stick in their mouth. Then when the gong sounds, they eat towards the center. The first person to beak away loses. And if no one breaks away then you are both winners."

Kyokos face went white. She was suppose to do what?!

"And that's not all." said the president. "When someone loses they have to answer a question taken from the audience. The handcuffs are programed with lie detectors. So if at any point you lie, the light on them will turn red and it will unlock itself. Then the liar must go find a different partner for the rest of the game."

Kyoko looked at the handcuffs. A small green light was on each cuff right beside the keyhole.

Ren was currently battling within himself. He wasn't sure he could resist kissing Kyoko if they got too close. But if he left, someone else would be partnered with her. He had no choice. It was time to test his self control.

"And last thing," said Lory "For an extra incentive, there is a prize for the couple that stays together the longest."

A couple people left once Lory finished, but even more rejoined. They probably hoped to swap partners during the game. That, or they wanted the prize. Because it was Lory, the prize was sure to be extravagant.

Kyoko was beyond nervous. She didn't want to be separated from Ren. To think she was going to play such a shameful game! If that wasn't bad enough, if she lost, she would have to answer a question. No matter what, she would have to tell the truth. Scary though it was to think about playing the pocky game with Ren, it was even more frightening to think about playing it with someone else.

"Tsuraga-san?" said Kyoko, voice shaking

Ren looked at Kyoko and felt like his heart was going to break. She was on the verge of tears.

"Don't worry Mogami-san." he reassured her. "I'll make sure we don't swap partners." he would break the pocky first every time. Well, unless someone was dumb enough to ask "_Do you love your partner?_"

Apparently luck wasn't on his side, as someone in the audience was handed a microphone and told to ask a question.

"How about.." the women mused. "What do you find most attractive about your partner?"

_Everything. _Was Rens immediate thought. This was bad.

"You heard her folks." said Lory "Now everyone in your positions."

Hands shaking, Kyoko took out a piece of pocky. She placed one end in her mouth then pointed the other up towards Ren.

_This is not good. _Thought Ren. He bit down on the other end, the face opposite him blushing furiously. It was irresistible.

_Not good. Not good at all._

The gong sounded.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so I know kissing is not as publicly appropriate in Japan as it is in America, so a bunch of people probably wouldn't participate in this game. But I couldn't help myself. Forgive meeeee! u<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I apologize for not updating as fast as I had been previously, nor is it as long. But I have several excuses, the best of which is that I caught a cold, so both brain and body aren't working. Sorry! But this will be done before school starts next week. Promise.**

* * *

><p>Kyoko immediately broke the stick. It hadn't been intentional. Her whole body was shaking so badly it had just happened.<p>

"Sorry." she said, still blushing. "I didn't mean..."

"I'm not sure why you're apologizing." said Ren with a mixture of both relief and disappointment. "You are the one that lost."

"Er, right."

They didn't dare look at each other. Both were determinedly looking at anything but the other. A few people around the room had already detached from their partners, now walking around to find a new one.

Ren chewed on his piece of the pocky, thinking. He couldn't help his desire to tease Kyoko in this situation. Precarious though it was, if he played his cards right, he could find out exactly what she thought about him. His first intention of answering every question was already becoming weaker. He was an opportunist after all.

"Well?" said Ren

"Well what?"

"The question. What is the most attractive thing about me?"

"Playboy" Kyoko muttered, then thought for a moment. "I don't know." she finally said.

Ren raised his eyebrow.

"Is that your answer?"

She paused, and then nodded.

Ren felt his ego deflate. He had been interested in what she liked most about his appearance. Most people had some sort of specific thing they liked in the opposite sex. For some it was eyes, others it was legs. For too many men it was breast size. If Ren knew what Kyoko had really been thinking he wouldn't have been so disappointed.

Kyoko had cycled through what made Ren attractive to her. He was gorgeous to be sure, but that wasn't the only thing. He was dedicated to his work, childish, kind. And then there was that heavenly smile. She couldn't pick a favorite because to her, all of those things made Ren who he was. To pick a favorite was like telling her to pick a favorite ingredient in a cake. It didn't make sense.

She blushed at the thought.

"First round is over." said Lory's voice. The two jumped, so engrossed in their own world they had forgotten about everything else. "I see that most of you managed to get through safely. Let's go ahead to the second question."

This time a man was handed the microphone. He hesitated.

"What is your worst fear?"

"This game." muttered Kyoko. "And the president."

"You're suppose to answer the question after you lose." said Ren, amused "Though I might have to agree with you at the moment." Of course, his reasons were probably much different then hers. If he couldn't control himself, his worst fear might come true.

"Who's saying I'll lose?" said Kyoko. He had hit her competitive nerve. "You won't win again Tsuruga-san."

He couldn't tell if he was happy with the statement or not.

Kyoko took a piece of pocky, put it in her mouth proffered the other end to Ren. Her face was crimson but she was determined. Again, Ren had to steel himself before biting down on the other end. This was complete torture!

The president hit the gong.

Small snaps sounded around the room as hundreds of pocky sticks broke. Kyoko again broke her end before Ren could even start.

Kyoko glared at Ren.

"This isn't fair." she huffed, "I'm going to accidentally break the stick every time. You're so tall, how am I suppose to reach you?"

"Should I kneel down then?" he suggested, ignoring his thumping heart. Did she want to kill him?

Unbidden, the image of Ren kneeling before her came into Kyoko's mind. He was dressed like a prince, hand held out for his princess, his eyes turned up towards her as she went in for the ki-

_ARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

Kyoko melted, writhing in agony.

_Stupid stupid! _She rebuked herself. _This is awkward as it is. Don't think of weird things like that. What would Ren think of you if he knew you were having such thoughts about your senpai. Stupid stu-_

"Is something wrong Mogami-san?"

She stood up quickly, then instantly wish she hadn't. Ren, who had been forced down beside her because of the handcuffs, was now kneeling before her. His mouth was turned down in worry. Their hands, joined by the cuffs, were hovering dangerously close. Her finger brushed his wrist.

She quickly looked away.

"D-don't worry about it Tsuruga-san." she said. "I'm perfectly f-"

"Stop." said Ren, cutting her off. "It's obvious you are not fine, and if you lie and say that you are, the cuff will unlock. So now is not the time to worry about being a bother. Just be honest."

A surge of panic coursed through her. She had completely forgot about the lie detector! That had been close.

"Participants." said a nearby butler. "If you don't get into positions then you will lose this round by default and you'll both have to find new partners."

Kyoko stared at him Ren in panic. Ren sighed before standing up.

"Here," he said. "let me help you."

What a small _"Eep"_, Kyoko was swept into Rens arms. His right hand pressed against the small of her back, forcing her body against his. His left left hand, still attached to kyoko's wrist, took the pocky stick. Kyoko's eyes were wide as he bent his head.

"This should be easier." he said, positioning the pocky between their lips. He cradled the back of her head with is now free left hand, dragging her right along. Her hand grabbed his wrist by instinct.

"Ready?" whispered Ren, voice slightly distorted by the pocky.

Kyoko couldn't speak. His dark eyes were boring into hers, a fire hidden beyond the depths.

She barely heard the gong before she blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a good thing Ren had been holding her so close. He was able to catch her, slowly lowering her to the ground.

"Mogami-san? Are you alright?" said Ren. This was turning into a habit.

"Yes, I'm f-, well a little bit dizzy but fine overall." she said, placing a hand to her head. She sat there until the room stopped spinning.

Ren placed a worried hand on her shoulder, concerned. Her face was pale, and she was staring at the ground. He cursed at himself.

He had over done it. Kyoko, pure soul that she was, had no barriers when it came to men. His desires had got the best of him and it had produced this result.

"I'm sorry Mogami-san." he said. "I shouldn't have done that without asking your permission first."

"Don't apologize." she muttered. "Just be more aware next time."

_Aware? _He thought. _Aware of what?_

Before he could ask, the butler that had talked to them earlier coughed.

"You have to answer the question young lady." He said, looking at Kyoko. She cocked her head, then remembered what they were doing here.

"Oh. " she said, getting to her feet with Ren's help. "I'm sorry, I didn't even hear what the question was for this round." She had been too engrossed in her own self pity. "Could you tell me the question?"

The butler complied

"Whats secret have been keeping that might make the other person hate you?"

Kyoko's mouth fell open. What kind of question was that?!

Ren's expression darkened.

"An audience member asked that?" said Ren, eyes hard. That was a very specific question. He was starting to doubt the authenticity of the participants.

"Yes." said the butler. "The older lady over there asked." he said, pointed towards the center of the crowd.

Ren couldn't tell who he was pointing to, but it didn't matter. He was almost positive Lory had planted random accomplices within the crowd. He really was going to kill that man after today. Well, that was assuming Ren managed to live through it first. He was lucky Kyoko had broken the stick first, given the multitude of secrets he didn't want her to know yet. Each one could instantly turn her away from him for good.

"Why are they asking such awkward questions?" said Kyoko looking very displeased

"Probably in hopes of getting rid of the competition." said Ren, trying to reassure her. "Most people probably want the prize, and by asking questions that are hard to answer, it means more people will lie. Knocking out your opponents is a good strategy. Plus..." he studied the room, then pointed out a pair to Kyoko. "We have some married couples that entered the midst. Things like secrets and lies are likely to break them out as well." Though in truth, if people had that mentality, this game was more likely to break couples, not bring them together. Several people were yelling at each other. He watched as a women slapped a man before walking off.

"Wow. You're smart Tsuruga-san." said Kyoko.

"Don't sound so surprised."

"Con artists are smart and devious."

"Who's a con artist?"

They smiled at each other, enjoying the playful bantering before Ren's expression became serious.

"Mogami-san." he said. "I promise, whatever it is you are hiding. I will not hate you."

She blinked. "Promise?"

He grabbed the hand that was bound by the handcuffs. Interlocking her fingers between his, he gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Promise." _As long as it didn't involve a certain musician._

Kyoko bit her lip. His hand was both comforting and scaring her. Would he still hold it after she told him?

She looked down at the ground, took a deep breath and then looked into his eyes.

"I'm Bo."

"Bo?" he said, then comprehension dawned on him. She was the Chicken!

"I'm sooooooorrrrrryyyyyyyyyy." said Kyoko. She ripped her right hand out of his left, immediately attempting to go down into a dogzza, unaware she had again brought Ren down with her. Mixed garbles of "sorry" and "horrible human being" could be understood from her tirade of apologies.

"Mogami-san. Please calm down." He said, his mind working frantically. He couldn't believe it. She had been Bo? He ran over the things he had confessed to her. All the little snippets of conversation. Did that mean she knew what he felt about her?

He quickly studied her, gauging her expression. She looked nervous, and upset, even scared. But he doubted even she could act normally if she knew he loved her. No... he had to make sure.

"Do you know?" he said, voice hoarse. "Who I was talking about. The girl I..."_ The girl I'm in love with._

"The high school girl?" she asked.

He nodded.

"No." said Kyoko. "And I haven't told anyone a thing about what you told me. Well, now that I think about it, I might have told the president a while back that you said you didn't feel like you deserved to fall in love. But that's it. And I didn't tell him why you said that or..."

"Mogami-san." he said. "You're rambling."

Kyoko clamped her mouth shut. She stared down at her hands, clenched and trembling on her knees.

_This is it. _She thought, tears starting to leak from her eyes. _I made him hate me. Now he's never going to forgive me._

But the truth was far from it. Ren was staring at the girl before him, marveling at her again. That chicken had helped him a lot during particularly sensitive moments in his life when he couldn't talk to anyone else. It was because of Bo that he had been able to surpass his fathers acting and discover his true feelings. Well, that and Kyoko herself. How many things did he owe to this women?

He smiled warmly at her, placing a hand on her head and ruffling her hair.

"I'm not upset at you Mogami-san." he said. Wiping away a tear with a thumb."Though I do wonder, why didn't you tell me?"

She stared at him, stunned by the heavenly smile. "That's- well I didn't think you would have consulted with me when you needed help." she mumbled. "And I wanted to do something." He really needed to be more aware of what his looks did to women. Especially when he smiled like that.

Ren thought for a moment then agreed. "No, I definitely would not have told you about my worries." she wilted. "That being said." he continued "I truly appreciate the times you listened to me. Half of the reason it worked was because of the absurdity of the situation. Talking to a chicken about my problems..."

He thought about the moment he had ripped off part of her costume. Or that she had even told him to seduce her.

Ren busted out laughing.

"I don't see what's so funny about this." huffed Kyoko. She wished she could fold her arms, but her shackle to Ren prevented her form doing so. "I really was scared you'd hate me."

"I'm sorry. It's just..." he bust into laughter again, and Kyoko continued to fume.

Ren felt a warm sensation spreading from inside of him. The secret had broken the awkward barrier between them sense the start of the game. They were back to being comfortable with each other again.

"Excuse me." said the butler again. They both looked at the person interrupting their moment.

"But you both need to get ready again. The president is about to hit the gong."

"And what's the question this time?" asked Kyoko.

"Have you ever cheated on a partner."

Ren then got to his feet, pulling Kyoko along with him.

"Mogami-san." he said.

"Yes?"

"Want to hear something that will make this game easier?"

"What?" Anything to prevent her from fainting again.

Ren bent down, whispering into her ear.

A grin spread across her face.

* * *

><p><strong>When I started this I wasn't sure how it would end. But ideas just keep coming, and now that I know the general ending, I realize it's a Lot longer then I meant it to be. OH WELL! XD<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

"I see many of you are cheating by kissing every time." Said Lory's voice over the intercom. "So to shake things up a bit, if you do kiss, both parties must answer the question." Several people in the audience groaned, and a few grumbled back at Lory. "No, I am not kidding." he said. "You should know better then to try and cheat me at my own game. Now let's continue with the next question."

A member of the audience was handed the microphone and they proceeded to ask an entirely uninteresting question.

"What kind of music do you listen to when no one is around?"

Seriously. What a boring question. Lory had thought the questions at the beginning would set the standard. But apparently no one was taking the hint. And then there was that infuriating couple that was being completely boring. Sure at the beginning it had been interesting. A lot of ups and downs. Literally. But something had changed and they had become perfectly composed in the last couple rounds. No progress at all.

"You heard her folks." said Lory, sighing. "Now into positions..."

Resigned for disappointment, he cast one last glance towards his Love Me number one girl, and Japan's most wanted. A women was walking towards them, determination in her countenance. Well at least it was something, he thought with another sigh. Why didn't people behave like they were suppose to?

* * *

><p>"Excuse me Ren-san." said Mizuki Ai. She had dragged over her current partner (some plain man with a plain name), and was now standing before Ren. He turned to look at her, as did his partner, that little imp Kyoko. When she saw Kyoko, Mizuki felt herself shiver. The look of contempt and distaste that radiated from her features was frightening.<p>

"Yes Mizuki-san?" said Ren

Mizuki shook herself form the spell and instead addressed Ren, ignoring Kyoko. Maybe the girl had finally gotten it into her head that she didn't like her.

"I have been watching you with Kyoko for some time and I think her behavior is completely deplorable." she said, sticking out her lip and pouting. "Dragging poor Ren-san to the ground 4 times!" She now addresses Kyoko. "You ought to be ashamed of yourself for troubling your senpai like that."

In truth, she was just frustrated that they hadn't broken up yet. Instead of waiting around, she had decided to take action. If she played this right, Ren would become her partner instead.

"It's must be terribly inconvenient to have such a spastic partner." Mizuki continued, "I'm sure Kyoko has been terribly troublesome."

Mizuki had to stop herself from smiling. She knew Ren's reputation as a gentleman, and had witnessed it on several occasions. He was sure to politely disagree, saying that Kyoko had not been a bother. The moment he said that, the handcuffs would unlock, and he would be hers for the taking.

But instead of disagreeing like she had expected, Ren turned to his companion, face impassive and gestured towards Ai.

"So she says." he said.

Kyoko examined Ai, looking her up and down. Mizuki again shivered. Kyoko looked like a highborn lady, back straight, head held high. But it was the eyes that frightened her. They made her feel like a bothersome insect.

"So, you think my behavior is deplorable do you?" Said Kyoko, her words cold and cutting.

Mizuki swallowed, suddenly unable to talk. She recognized the emotion behind Kyoko's eyes. In that moment, Kyoko hated Mizuki with all the darkness she could muster.

"Perhaps you are right, and I have taken advantage of his kindness." Kyoko continued. "So what should we do about it? Are you volunteering your companion to suffer under my care instead? That is not terribly kind of you. Instead of volunteering another person, why not help Sensei yourself?"

Kyoko, no, Mio placed her index finger below Mizuki's chin and raised it slightly. Mizuki was shaking, cold sweat running down her back.

"President Lory didn't say that the participants had to be opposite gender." Mio mused, demons swirling around her. "Perhaps you wish to take his place. I'm sure we could learn to enjoy each others company."

Mizuki's legs gave out from underneath her, and she sank to the floor. Still unable to speak, she shook her head violently.

"No? What a pity."

Mio backed up, and Mizuki gasped for breath. She hadn't realized she'd been holding it.

"Another time maybe."

With that, Mizuki watched as the two of them walked off, determined to never mess with Kyoko again.

* * *

><p>Mio walked aside Katsuki. He glanced at the women still on the floor, and then back to Mio.<p>

"Are you sure you didn't want to switch with her?"he asked. "I can continue on by myself."

"No." she said. "I agreed to help. I'll see it through to the end."

It was the little scheme Ren had thought up for them. Near the end of Dark Moon, Mio had sided with Katsuki and Mizuki (not the wretch on the ground), occasionally helping them. In this scenario, Mizuki had been taken hostage, and this game was a trial he had to overcome in order to find her. Mio, had agreed to help for Mizuki's sake, despite still not liking Katsuki.

"For this round." said Mio, "You should answer the question."

They stopped walking, having traveled to an area with less people in it. They were more towards the side of the room, away from the bigger crowds of people gathered near the middle. Somehow during that last thirty minuets they had drifted near there.

Katsuki agreed. It wasn't a hard question, or at least, it wouldn't be particularly embarrassing or awkward to answer. They were in character, but were answering with their own personal answers. They weren't sure if the lie detectors would go off if they answered for their characters instead of themselves.

Ren was quite proud of his ability to think on the spot. He had thought about using the Heel siblings, but immediately decided it would have been a bad idea. He had trouble as it was with Kyoko's personal space issues. But if he added Setsu's lack of bubble... that was playing with fire. Instead he had chosen two people that had no romantic interest towards each other. A much safer option for him.

Indeed, when they placed the pocky between them, he managed to keep himself in check. Katsuki broke the pocky and they continued through the rounds with no incident.

What do you dislike the most about your partner?:

"_You don't eat properly, and you can't take care of yourself."_

"_I eat what I need to in order to get the job done."_

"_It's unprofessional and arrogant. Acknowledge that you are a human being and start taking care of yourself."_

What is your guilty pleasure?:

"_Don't you have those strange doll things?"_

"_That's a hobby, not a guilty pleasure."_

If you could pick anyone in the world to be your partner for this game, who would it be?:

"_You."_

"_I'm flattered."_

"_Don't be. You're the only man I'd trust to play this game with."_

Are you currently in love?:

"_As we already addressed this question I'll answer it. Yes I am."_

"_..."_

"_No comment Mio?"_

"_Would you like one?"_

And on it continued. Mio looked inside the pocky box and was glad to see there was only one left. She nearly sighed in relief, but caught herself, as Mio would never sigh like that in public. She had to admit. She had nearly lost it with the love question. That answer had damaged her armor quite a bit.

Mio showed the box to Katsuki.

"Last one?" he said.

"I believe so."

The president confirmed it a second later.

"It's now time for our last question ladies and gentlemen." said the president. "I'm sure many of you are sad , but unfortunately all good things must one day come to an end. We've got quite a close game with a few of you. So lets hear our very last question. And I think I'll be the one to ask it." He thought for a moment and then appeared to have an epiphany.

"This one should be good. At any point during this game, have you wanted to kiss your partner? If yes, then which one, assuming you had multiple partners."

Kyoko's heart was beating fast. _Stupid President. _She thought. Why did he have to ask such an awkward question? She was ashamed to admit it, but she had wanted to kiss Ren. "Yes or No" questions were the worst. Because no matter how you answered, the other would find out your answer. Unless you didn't say anything and then they could probably guess from your silence anyway. What was she going to do if Tsuruga-san asked her to answer the question?

"I'll answer that question if you don't mind." said Katsuki.

"That's fine with me" said Mio, Kyoko barely keeping the relief from her voice.

They stuck the last piece of chocolate pocky between them, the gong was hit, and Katsuki broke the pocky.

"And that's the end of that." said Ren. Swallowing the last bit of pocky.

Kyoko couldn't help herself. She breathed out a sigh of relief. She had done it. She had lived through that nightmare!

"How's your stomach?" asked Kyoko, it had been bothering her once she started playing Mio. But she couldn't ask while in that character. "All that pocky probably didn't help your appetite."

"I'll be fine." he said. "It's not like I ate the whole box. You did eat half of it."

"Er.. right."

They stood in silence for a moment, each lost in their own thoughts. Ren was trying to think of what to do with all the information he had learned tonight. They had been little things. Small steps in getting closer to Kyoko. But for him, small steps were enormous.

"Oh and by the way." he said as an after thought. "The answer to the question. Yes."

"The answer the the..." Her eyes went wide.

"Playboy!" She said, unable to keep the blush from her face.

Ren just laughed.

_And you're suppose to be in love._ She thought. How could he want to kiss her when he loved another girl? But she couldn't help herself being a little bit happy with his answer. Immediately she began to mentally berate herself. Sense when was she such a selfish petty person? How could she be happy he was just like all the other men. Playboys that didn't care about a woman's feelings.

No. That wasn't the problem. Ren was not like that. He might have that desire to kiss her, but he hadn't. Nor would he ever. Because he was a gentleman who would stay dedicated to the women he dated. Which meant she would never have a chance once he confessed to the high school girl. The though sent her into despair. She didn't even hear as their numbers were called as the first place winners.


	9. Chapter 9

Lory's face was the picture of disappointment. His mouth made a perfect upside down 'U', his eyes full of tears. The three of them, Kyoko, Ren and the president, were on the stage to receive their prize. Ren was shaking Lory's hand in congratulations for winning a trip to London for two. The people in the audience were clapping politely. Most it seemed, had enjoyed the game for what it was. There were quite a few more couples in the audience.

"Pull yourself together." said Ren to Lory. "It's shameful behavior for an adult your age."

"You're such a boring person Ren." Lory whined. "I was trying to do you a favor and you wasted my kind efforts."

Ren's gentlemanly smile was his warning to Lory, the grip on his handshake tightening. "I didn't mean to be such a disappointment. I'm so sorry my distress didn't amuse you"

Kyoko didn't understand their exchange, but she didn't dare ask. Ren's fake smile was out again. They were still linked by their handcuffs, and she took her turn next to shake the presidents hand.

"Mogami-kun. Did you fulfill your assignment?" said the President.

"Assignment?" she asked.

"Yes, the one I gave you at the beginning. With the phone numbers and date."

Kyoko's heart dropped. She had completely forgot about it.

Ren's glared at the president. "I don't think that assignment is still necessary."

"Nonsense." said the President. "It is my goal to get Mogami-kun comfortable with romance. She had two choices. So Mogami-kun, do you have a boyfriend?"

"No." said Kyoko.

"Then you must show me the 6 numbers and date you gained from this little game." said Lory

"I only have 4 numbers." she mumbled. "And I didn't get a date."

"Then hop to it." said Lory, waving them away with a hand. "There are still people mingling you can probably grab someone form the crowd. Just talk to a butler and they can unlock your handcuffs for you."

Ren ground his teeth. He had no problem showing Lory how unhappy this made him.

Kyoko thanked him and they walked off the stage with Ren trailing behind. People began to meander, most going back to work after the bizarre interruption. Kyoko was still thinking about how she was going to get those numbers and date when Ren interrupted her thoughts.

"With the date part, I think I can help."he said.

"You have someone In mind to go on a date with me?"

"I was hoping that I could be that date."

"No that's not necessary." she said. The idea made her panic. "I could never impose on you Tsuruga-san. You've already done so much for me today."

Ren was about to answer that it wasn't an inconvenience when they were interrupted.

"Mo! Stop complaining and just take the man's offer."

Kanae slapped her friend on the back, nearly knocking her over.

"Moko-san! When did you get here?" said Kyoko. She was extremely happy to see her friend. And to her surprise, Yashiro was still with her.

"Mo! Don't you pay attention?" said Kanae. "Me and glasses here won third place. 100$ gift card to some nice restaurant."

"You mean you played the pocky game with Yashiro?" Said Kyoko, completely shocked. It was only then that she noticed the slight blush on the women's face and the oversized grin on Yashiro's. She leaned closer to her friend, letting her still shackled hand drift away from her as she leaned away from Ren. "Sense when did you see him that way Moko-san?" she teased.

"Mo! You're one to talk." said Kanae, trying to differ the attention away from herself to her friend. "I saw you guys near the beginning. Things were quite hot between you two."

"That's not it." Said Kyoko, completely mortified. The diversion had worked "Tsuruga-san was just helping me so I didn't have to partner with anyone else. I have no such intentions towards Tsuruga-san."

There was a small click, and the cuff around Kyoko's wrist unlocked.


	10. Chapter 10

Ren was listening to Kyoko's conversation with only half an ear. He had been thinking of ways to stop her from getting those last two numbers when he had heard her handcuff unlock. One moment she had been there, and the next, she was gone, sprinting down a hallway of LME. He looked down at his handcuff, trying to recall what she had been saying.

_I have no such intentions towards Tsuruga-san..._

Ren spun towards the president.

"President." He said, breathless with anticipation. "Is the lie detector on these still working?"

Lory wasn't paying attention to them. He was still on the stage, talking to Sebastian.

"Yes, they are battery operated" said Lory. "So as long as the light is on, they work."

It was all Ren needed.

"Go for it Ren!" shouted Yashiro as his charge sprinted off down the hall.

"Should we go eavesdrop?" asked Kanae.

"Probably not a good idea." said Yashiro, his smile reaching his ears. "Ohhhh but I wish I could be there. Sense when did Kyoko like him?"

"That's what I'd like to know." mumbled Kanae, Apparently her best friend hadn't been honest with her. She smiled as she watched Ren's back disappear through the door frame. Yashiro placed an arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder. She would be sad to share her best friend, but she decided to allow it. Only because she knew it would make Kyoko happy.

* * *

><p>The phone in kyoko's pocket was vibrating, but she didn't answer it. Even without looking at at the caller ID she knew who it was. Eventually it stopped vibrating. Then it gave a quick shake, indicating she had gotten a message. She took it out, glancing at the message from her senpai asking her where she was. Which honestly was a good question, one she would like to know. She glanced around the space she occupied.<p>

It was an empty conference room with a long table in the center surrounded by comfy looking chairs. She had been in several conference rooms similar to this when doing readings for shows. But she didn't recognize this particular one. She had a vague recollection of sprinting up stairs and running down hallways before tumbling into this room and shutting the door.

At that moment, the door opened. Her Senpai stuck his head in the room and looked around. He spotted her, curled up in the corner behind the door.

His face softened, then turned to a look of frustration.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" he asked, stepping into the room and closing the door.

He flicked a switch, bathing the room in light. Kyoko looked down, both in shame and to shield her face from the sudden glow.

"I-" she swallowed. "Wasn't sure where I was. When you asked in the txt message." she said

"I see."

Kyoko kept her head down, but she could feel his eyes on her.

Ren was currently calming down his heart. It had been pure luck he had found her. That, and Lory's lack of subtly. After asking some people in the hallway, he had managed to find her. If her pink uniform hadn't been enough to make her stand out, the fact that she had been running at top speed had definitely contributed to his ability to find her. A pink sector sprinting down the hallways was sure to get attention.

The handcuffs were still on his wrist.

"I don't have my hopes up." he mumbled, then slid the now unlocked handcuffs off his wrist and sat down in front of Kyoko. She still wasn't looking at him.

"Mogami-san." he said, watching with little pleasure as she flinched. He didn't want to distress her, but he had to know. "Before you ran off, you were talking to Kanae-san. You said that you 'didn't have any such intentions towards me.' or at least, something of that nature. Am I correct?"

Kyoko nodded.

"After that, the handcuffs came out. Indicating that it was a lie."

Still no answer.

"Mogami-san. Is it possible? Do you like me?" he asked.

Kyoko didn't move. She could lie. Those horrible cuffs were no long on her. And he would never know how she felt. She seriously considered it before rejecting the idea.

No. She had decided to give romance another try. Even if she already knew the answer. Her stomach churned at the thought of rejection. But she knew he wouldn't hate her. It would change their relationship, but he wouldn't hate her.

It was time for her to stop running from the fear of being hurt. She trusted Ren, and knew that he wouldn't stomp all over her feelings like a certain idiot had.

The thought gave her courage, and she took a deep breath, willing her voice not to shake.

"No Tsuruga-san." she said. "I do not like you. If my feelings were that simple then I could have ignored them."

She clasped her hands together in a vain attempt to stop them from shaking, and looked up. Ren was watching her, his face a mixture of confusion and... hurt? Why would he be hurt?

"I love you Tsuruga-san." she plunged on. "I know you're probably sick of hearing this from women. But I at least that I fell for you as a person, not an actor. You have shown me many time your kindness and help, both on and off set. You have shown me that there are people I can trust, and come to l-love. I know you don't see me as anything more then a kohai, and could never hope to return my feelings. but I have to be honest with you."

Ren was silent. In truth he felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. She loved him? He had thought that maybe, she saw him as a man, but this was... much more then he had ever dared to hope for.

He reached for her, cutting off whatever Kyoko was about to say next. Gently, he cradled her head between his hands. Kyoko was instantly frozen, locked inside his gaze. The place where his hands touched her cheek felt like they were on fire.

"Why." he said, his deep voice sending chills down her spine. "Do you think I could never return your feelings?"

It was hard to keep her head on straight when he was looking at her like that. "Well...Because you love that high school girl."

Ren let out a long sigh, the kind of sigh her gave her when she got a NG's while acting.

"Mogami-san." he said, firmly. "Did you ever think that the high school girl I was talking about was you? I love you Mogami-san."

That did it. She was broken. Kyoko immediately began to sputter, face red and eyes spinning in circles. Ren could barely make out anything, but he was sure she had called him a playboy, and told him not to tease her.

Ren couldn't stop himself from sighing again. He wanted nothing more then to hug her, kiss her, show her with his actions how much he loved her. The desire had been building all day, the only thing stopping him at the moment was fear. He knew that doing exactly what he wanted to would hurt her. If a simple declaration of love sent her into this kind of frenzy, his actions were sure to confuse rather then comfort her. How could he convince her of his sincerity?

He spotted the handcuffs he had lain on the ground and scooped them up. He attached one end to his wrist then held it up for her to see. Kyoko stopped sputtering, her eyes now fixed on the handcuffs.

"First question" he said. "What is the most attractive thing about your partner. My answer is simple. Everything. Your smile, your compassion, the energy you put into everything you do. Even your blushing face." he couldn't help a teasing smile as her face complied with that description. "In my eyes, you are the most beautiful women I have ever met."

"Second question." he continued, ignoring her protests at being called beautiful. "What is your worst fear? I have many fears, but my biggest was that I would be too late, and you would fall in love with another man."

Kyoko's mouth was opening and closing, much like a fish out of water.

"Third question." he said, at this point she was no longer looking at the handcuff, she was staring at him, eyes as big as saucers. "What secret have you been keeping that might make the other one hate you? I have quite a few of those. Not the least of which was my desire for you." If there was any blood left in Kyoko's body, it was in her face at that moment.

"And before I heard your answer, I was **not** scared that I had misunderstood your lie and allowed myself to hope again in vain."

The cuff unlocked, and he set it aside. He stood, taking Kyoko by the hand and bringing her with him. He kept hold of her hands, loving the sensation of his skin against hers.

"I love you Mogami-san." he said again. "And I'll say it as many times as you need me to until you believe me."

"You were talking about me?" she managed to say. "You loved me?"

"That's what I said."

"Really?"

"Really."

A smile lit up her face. It brightening the whole room. She hugged him, warping her arms around his torso. It was a simple gesture, as gestures go between lovers. But it's significance was not lost to Ren. Kyoko had never initiated contact between them before. It had always been on his end. The surge of warmth and love that coursed through Ren almost overpowered him. He returned the hug, wishing to never grow tired of the feelings that holding her in his arms brought him.

"I love you Kyoko." he said.

"I love you too Tsuruga-san."

"Ren"

Kyoko leaned her head away from him, but kept her arms around him. She gave him a questioning look, her face almost back to it's normal hue.

"I want you to call me by my first name." he said.

"But..."

"No excuses." he said, his childish nature coming out. "It doesn't make sense for you to call your boyfriend by his family name."

"B-Boyfriend?" she said.

"How else are you going to appease the president? Or do you still want to get more numbers from other men?"

"I don't-"

"After all those pocky games we never did kiss." He continued.

Kyoko blushed

"I admit, I'm a little jealous. After all you did kiss Corn, and I don't think it's fair that he got a kiss while your boyfriend doesn't get one."

"Bully!" she shouted, but he just laughed. He felt like he was on cloud 9.

Kyoko felt like she was loosing. Her emotions were frazzled as it was, but him teasing her was the last straw. She did love this side of him, though it could be frustrating. But her competitive nature was getting the best of her. She saw the handcuffs he had left on the table, and snatched them up.

"Last question." she said, slapping them around her wrist. "Did you want to kiss your partner? My answer: Yes."

Before he could say anything, she grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him down into a kiss.

It tasted like chocolate.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! So there you have it. I hope you have enjoyed this romantic comedic adventure as much as I have.<strong>

**Thank you everyone for making my first fan fiction experience a good one. I appreciate all the comments and suggestions from everyone. Especially those that stayed with me from the beginning. Your comments especially cheered me on through the whole thing. Thank you Thank you Thank you! This has been educational to me for sure. I hope to remain (somewhat) active on fan fiction in the future, as long as my schedule will allow it.**

**Cheers to Ren and Kyoko!**

**-Blushweaver**


End file.
